bestfriendswheneverfandomcom-20200214-history
Barry Eisenberg
Barry Eisenberg is the deuteragonist of Best Friends Whenever. Barry is best friends with Naldo Montoya, and very close friends with Shelby and Cyd. He is a scientist who is currently trying to discover the secret to time travel. He has a sister named Brittany. Barry is portrayed by Gus Kamp. Information Personality Barry is extremely smart and loves to learn new things; however, he is also socially awkward and has trouble talking to girls. He is a little jealous of the fact that Shelby and Cyd discovered time travel and wants to recreate it so that he can take credit. He has a strong love for science, and nearly everything he does is done in the name of advancing it. Barry is something of a stoic and is not one to get emotional or excited. Preferring to remain calm and casual. He normally will only get emotional in life-threatening emergencies. He's shown to have trouble recognizing facial expressions and social cues, can't match emotions to faces and lacks several social skills. Except in genuinely important or serious matters. Back when he was in 6th grade, he was very socially awkward to the point where he hid in a trash can to prevent being "Blasted" by ruthless mean girls, and he was known for crying a lot. Barry is highly logical and normally thinks through matters before doing anything. Barry is the manly man to Naldo's sensitive guy. Granted Barry isn't a traditional manly man, however, he still qualifies down to the fact of the two of them he is the more dominant, decisive, hard-working, focused, practical and capable (he did after build all his technology himself). He likewise is very bad when having to deal with emotional issues. While highly intelligent and mature, Barry will occasionally show that at heart that he is still a teenager. Such as agreeing with Naldo his taunt would be a good name for a band, and playing a prank on the country club involving rats, in response to getting kicked out. Although it seems Barry will do almost anything to make a scientific breakthrough, he is too moral and caring to be willing to hurt others to achieve his goal. This is shown when he told Janet that hurting Shelby and Cyd wasn't worth making a great discovery, despite not knowing the girls in the alternate timeline. He's likewise clearly disgusted by Janet's lack of moral scruples. Likewise, despite his stoicism, Barry is truly a good friend. He doesn't always show it, but he appreciates those who care for him and will always come through for them when they need him. Physical Appearance Barry has brown hair and green eyes. He usually wears a simple jacket with a t-shirt underneath or hoodies. He wears pants with sneakers. Relationships Cyd Ripley (Close Friend) Cyd is a close friend of Barry. Cyd doesn't think highly of science and tries to avoid talking about it, especially with Barry. However, she sometimes does go to him when she has problems. Shelby Marcus (Close Friend) Shelby and Barry are close friends. In A Time to Travel, Shelby asks him for help to talk to Cameron which results with the power of time travel. Shelby accidentally names Barry in Shake Your Booty (episode) Naldo Montoya (Best Friend) Naldo is Barry's best friend. The two get along, easily. According to Cyd and Shelby, Naldo keeps Barry from going to the dark side, while Barry keeps Naldo alive. Naldo also helps Barry with his experiments and works as his assistant. Chet and Bret Marcus Chet and Brett are good friends with Barry and like spending time with him. As such they often serve as Guinea pigs in Barry's experiments. Daisy (Close Friend/Crush/Girlfriend) Barry has strong feelings towards the princess. Daisy hugged Barry after he helped save her, which he accepted, saying to others "Don't steal my moment!". In Derby Little Secret, Daisy pranked Barry with one of his prank gadgets, leading Barry to wonder if he should be in love with her or hate her, implying he does have strong feelings for Daisy. In the episode, It's Not Ye, It's Me, it is revealed that Barry has a crush on her. They became a couple in Revenge of the Past. Marci (Ex-Girlfriend) Marci is Barry's ex-girlfriend. She's also into science and visited the RV often. In Fight the Future - Part 1, Barry was worried she'd break up with him and she almost did, until he told her that Cyd and Shelby are time travellers, letting another person in on their secret. Appearances *A Time to Travel *A Time to Cheat *A Time to Say Thank You *A Time to Jump and Jam *A Time to Rob and Slam *The Butterscotch Effect *Shake Your Booty *Jump to the Future Lab *Cyd & Shelby's Haunted Escape *When Shelby Met Cyd *Cyd and Shelby Strike Back *The Girls of Christmas Past *A Time to Double Date *Jump to the '50s *Diesel Gets Lost in Time *Fight the Future - Part 1 *Fight the Future - Part 2 *Fight the Future - Part 3 Appearances: 18/18 Quotes Trivia *He lives in Portland, Oregon. *The original casting call lists a prototype name for Barry. He was originally going to be named "Shane McShane". *His last name "Eisenberg" is a reference to Nobel prize-winning physicist Werner Heisenberg. *He truly cannot discern between his twin neighbors Bret and Chet Marcus. *He has trouble understanding facial expressions and social cues. *He was accidentally named by Shelby when she went to the past and met his dad. *He has a jar for science words that sound like swears. *He has tried over 232 times to recreate time travel. *He and Naldo are both banned from the country club. *He never says thank you. *He didn't get his growth spurt before twelve as revealed in A Time to Jump and Jam. *His father's name is Dennis Eisenberg. *It was revealed in Jump to the Future Lab that Barry was a big fan of Globo-Digi-Dyne, and idolized Janet Smythe. Its logo is all over his lab. *Barry's catchphrase is "Aw, Shuds!" as revealed in Jump to the Future Lab. *He built all his technology himself, including a laser that can give you the power of time travel, all out of his homemade lab in an RV. *In an alternate timeline, he is an evil mad scientist with a German accent and an extremely cynical personality. *In an alternate timeline in The Butterscotch Effect, having never met Naldo, he grew up alone and eventually turned into a true mad scientist and supervillain. *He likewise has similar trouble understanding that other people can have different opinions from him in "A Time to Rob and Slam." *He used to be the shortest kid in school, but he was still the smartest. *In Diesel Gets Lost in Time, we find out that Barry is the man inside the suit in the Future Lab. *It is revealed in Epic Girl's Day, that Barry can speak Spanish. *The Eisenbergs' cat is named Purmione Granger. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Kids Category:Season 1